


Poly!bbs and some others tossed in

by SoftSadShroom



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSadShroom/pseuds/SoftSadShroom
Summary: a bunch of related oneshots, but indicated they're all pretty much datingalso note : i dont hate any of their actual S/Os i love them all, this is just all in good fun





	1. Loud

**Author's Note:**

> TW : panic attacks, sensory overloads, anxiety, kinda self harm?  
> italics- flashbacks obviously

_Smiity was known to have a problem with large crowds and loud noises despite his bubbly and resounding voice, it was known among the boys, he'd grow quiet first, fists clenched, shoulders shaking, then gradually he'd begin to shut himself off, refuse to speak, avoid any type of eye contact or physical touches. The first time it happened it scared them all, it was during another meetup at Tyler's place, they were taking turns playing mario kart and everyone knows you can't be quiet whilst playing the game. it was about an hour or two in when Smiity launched himself from the couch and fled down the hallway to the bathroom, arms hugging himself and his nails dug into the sides of his arms, the first to follow after was Brock of course, bless his motherly instincts, then the rest followed._  
_Brock had easily slipped into the bathroom, easing on to his knees in front of the cowering boy in the corner, he spoke quietly, inching his hands towards Smiity's own to prevent him from hurting his arms any further. The boys in the doorway were blurting out an array of concerned questions and didn't stop til smiity let out a strangled sob and Brock shot them all a glare, sending them back to the living room. Brock knew what was occurring though, he was noticing the signs all throughout the evening.  
_ _He spoke in a hushed tone, reaching out for the tinier boy, "I'm gonna touch you now, is that okay?" he questioned. Smiity only provided a nod and Brock rested his hands on his arms gently, brushing circles lightly over his pale skin with his thumbs. They stayed in that position for quite some time until Smiity began leaning into his chest, breathing growing regular again with every coo of endearments from Brock and little encouragements. Brock slid his legs out from underneath himself, tugging the shorter into his lap and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead._

__

_"Do you wanna explain what happened just now?" he asked, rubbing small circles on to his back._  
_"I-uh, loud shit like that, lots of people, fucks with me, uh, my mom called those sensory overloads," he said, voice muffled by Brock's shirt._  
_Brock only nodded, resting his chin on top of the others head, he didn't understand how someone who heard Tyler scream over video chat could have attacks like his but then again he never did see how Smiity would react, he'd either laugh along or stay quiet so, that explains that he supposes. "D'ya wanna head back out? Let the guys know you're sensitive so this won't happen again?" he asked, and Smiity nodded slightly, letting Brock stand him up and lead him out of the bathroom by the hand.  
_ _Upon seeing Smiity, the boys grew quiet, patiently waiting for an explanation and Brock provided one while Smiity stood to the side, finding a sudden interest in a loose string on the hem of his shirt. When he glanced back up, Jon flashed him a big smile, as usual, "Why didn' ya say so shorty? we coulda been more careful!" Smiity didn't comment on the fact Jon had no right to call him short seeing as he's only a few inches taller, just let out a laugh and shuffled back to the couch where Tyler and Anthony were arguing over which movie to watch for the night._

They knew this so why did they ask if he wanted to go to Evans party, why did he agree to it, hes not sure, but here he is, tucked away in the corner of the house, red solo cup in his shaky hands, he'd took a few sips to see if it would soothe his anxiety, the panic he felt every time a group would cheer or scream out. He could feel the bass of the current song in his chest, his multi colored eyes flickering over the crowd, searching for familiar faces, someone to distract the ringing in his ears. He didn't spot anyone, and people started screaming again, something about body shots but Smiity didn't stay long enough to see, he was pushing through the crowd, eyes wide open and alert, his chest heaving with uneven breaths, he felt as if he were choking, the ringing in his ears was louder now, he was drowning, he couldn't breath he needed to breathe. His body shook with every ugly sob he let out of his mouth, hugging his arms close to his chest as he pushed out of the house, heaving in a large intake of breath that he just choked on, leaning over the edge of the patio as he began to vomit up whatever was left in his stomach. When he pushed himself back up he wiped at the tears on his face with his sleeves, pressing his palms against his eyes as hiccups left his lips. Pathetic, he was pathetic.  
Everything seemed even louder than before, he needed to leave. He stumbled off the steps, legs heavy and sluggish as he scuffled down the street. He didn't stop walking even when the rain began, or when he heard the shouting of his name, or even when a familiar car pulled over and someone hopped out and rushed over, pulling him around by his arm. It was Tyler.  
"Smiity what the fuck are you doing? are you stupid?" he scolded. Smiity just stared, shoulders tense and tears streaking down his face, it took Tyler a few seconds too long to realize what was wrong but when he did, his shoulders slouched, grip easing on the shorter boys arm. "oh,, _lucas_ " he murmured, slipping out of his jacket, slinging it around Smiity's shoulders and leading him back to his car where he helped him into the passenger seat. When he got back into the drivers seat himself he switched the heat on, leaning over the pale boy to push his wet hair back out of his face, cupping his tear stained cheeks. "there you go baby, focus on me, easy breaths now," he cooed, thumbs stroking circles on to his cheeks. When he deemed Smiity stable enough to pull away, he put the car into drive and pulled off, his right hand resting firmly on Smiity's thigh, something to keep him grounded while he drove back to his place.   
When they got back to Tyler's place, he led them inside and into his room where he rid Smiity of his wet clothes, and helped him pull on some of his own clothes, a large blue shirt that read "If you can read this, youre too close" and baggy sweatpants. Smiity stayed quiet throughout it all, only responding to Tyler's questions with grunts and shrugging. He really only got comfortable when they were laid together in his bed, head resting on the largers chest and Tyler's arms around him, hands slipped under the back of his shirt and fingers tracing lightly over the small of his back with Kino sprawled out at the end of the bed. That's how the others would find them as well.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- softsadshroom 
> 
> sorry this chapters short ! busy day today

When he awoke it was because another warm body had slipped under the blankets, cuddling up to his side, Smiity recognized who it was immediately, no one else in their group had dyed fading blue tips in their hair besides, well, Craig, but Craig was much larger than the body that had just snuck in. He rolled over to face Jon, pressing their foreheads together, being met with a bright goofy smile from the other. " 'bout time you woke up, its going on 7 already," Jon said, his southern accent slipping in and lacing every word, Smiity loved it. "Tyler told us what happened by the way," he continued, slipping his hands up the front of the pale boys shirt, connecting their eyes in a soft gaze, "You coulda' told us you didn' wanna go to the party, sweetpea," he whispered, the corners of his lips turning down into a slight frown. Smiity could've melted right then and there, something about Jon's accent, soft touches and endearments made him weak in the knees. "I know, I just thought maybe I could do it, Evan doesn't usually have big parties.." he said, voice trailing off as he continued, "Where is Tyler by the way?" he asked. Jon shrugged, pulling Smiity in by the hips to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "I think him, Scotty 'n' Marcel went out grocery shoppin'," he crooned in between kisses on Smiity's lips. Smiity pressed his hands to Jon's chest, lips twitching upward in a smile, "god you're such a dweeb," he commented. Jon let out a fake gasp, though he couldn't hold back the smile himself, "I'm a dweeb for givin' you kisses?" he questioned, and Smiity nodded.  
"Why so many?" he quizzed. Jon didn't do anything for a few moments, until finally, he launched himself on to Smiity, pinning him to the bed while his hands became dangerously close to his sides. "No, don't you fucking dare, oh my god, no, Jonathan Dennis I swear to god I will break up with you," he warned, but Jon only threw his head back in a cackle, fingers digging into the sides of his torso as he tickled him. Smiity twisted and turned from underneath him, wheezing and laughing out "Fuck you"'s and "I fucking hate you"'s in between gasps, Jon just responded in pressing firm kisses about his collarbone and neck, and on rare occasion he'd leave a raspberry to make Smiity squirm that much more and laugh out. When he finally let up, Smiity shoved him off, laughs turning into quiet giggles, "someone better come get this mans I swear to god," he grinned. Jon leaned over, flicking the younger's nose lightly, "Im _your_ mans, babe, sorry to break the news," he revealed. Smiity gasped in fake shock, swinging his leg over Jon to where he sat up, straddling him, hands pressed firmly against his chest. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed," he cooed with a roll of his hips against Jon's, a soft moan slipping out of his lips but, the door swung open and Jon swore loudly. "Really? of fuckin' course!" he complained, flickering his eyes over to meet Brian and Davids smug looks, "What're you two doin?" David asked, and Brian winked, eyebrows raising and lowering.  
"Oh fuck off, Brian, don't act like you, Craig and Evan are any less innocent in Davids bed," he teased, cackling as Brian took off and David followed.  
"Oi ya fock! In _my_ bed? Really?" David bellowed, sprinting after the other. Smiity patted Jons chest, chuckling, "Oh you did them dirty," he grinned. Jon shrugged, leaning up to press a quick kiss against his lips, "Oops, it slipped out," he hummed.


	3. I'm bad at naming chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler can't stop thinking about how he found Smiity so Marcel comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- softsadshroom  
> I've got a poly!bbs discord chat so if ya want the link let me know :-)

Marcel was watching Tyler from the back porch, eyeing him as he worked under the hood of the car in his garage, he was noticeably upset, he'd swear out in anger every time his shaky hands would drop a tool or not stay still long enough for him to screw something in place. He sat watching him for a few minutes longer until Tyler got so angry with himself he threw his wrench at the wall, he understood what it's like having a short temper, he knew how Tyler would get when he's trying to bottle something up. Despite the two rarely ever chatting one on one in videos they were fairly close, Marcel was really the only other one besides Craig that knew him like the back of their hand. Which is why he set his cup on the porch railing and made his way over, resting his hand on the taller man's arm, "Hey big boy, what's got you so upset?" he asked, watching as he chortled at the nickname Marcel gave.  
"It's nothing, 'lil man'" he teased in return, lips curling in a smile. Barely. Marcel knew it was fake, he saw it in Tyler's eyes, he had eyes that told stories like no other, he knew when Tyler was upset they'd grow dim, he'd avoid looking at your face, he couldn't concentrate. And when he was happy? his eyes would be bright, squinted at the edges from his smile, squeezed shut if he had a particular long laugh at a stupid joke.  
Marcel glanced around, pulling Tyler further into the garage, clicking a button on the wall that lowered the door, Tyler just stood there quizzically, tilting his head in a manor that made Marcel want to kiss away every problem that he could ever have. "Look, I know you're upset, Ty, you know you don't have to pretend, you can have feelings," he lowered his voice as he continued, rubbing Tyler's arm gently, "C'mon bub, I'm listening," he finished, flashing him a small smile. He watched as Tyler flicked his eyes about the room, teeth biting at his lower lip until Marcel reach up, brushing his thumb over his lips. "Stop that, you're gonna start complaining about how raunchy your lips look if you keep doin that."  
Tyler chuckled, fingers playing with the ends of Marcels shirt, "I just...I can't get Smiity out of my mind from when I found him the other night," his voice wavered as he continued on, eyes focused on a poster in the far corner of the room, "He looked so...scared? Fuck. What if someone found him, Marcel? He was so vulnerable he would've listened to what anyone would've told him!" He sputtered out, his fingers now dug into the others shirt. Marcel didn't say anything, just continued rubbing his hands up and down Tyler's arms while he ranted. It was best to let Tyler get it out before trying to comfort him, his anxiety always gave him a bunch of "What if" scenarios. "I can't believe we were so stupid to forget how sensitive he is, I should've known," he said, scolding himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. Marcel frowned, cupping Tyler's face in his hands as he spoke softly,  
"Hey sh sh sh, don't you go scolding yourself for something that isn't entirely your fault, we're all to blame, we know that, but what matters is that he's safe and we can prevent it from happening again." He comforted. Tyler only shrugged so Marcel leaned up to pepper kisses over his cheeks and the stubble he had growing along his jaw, he let Tyler relax in his arms, let him lean against him as he kissed away his fears and insecurities, hands sliding up his shirt to rub against his chest. "There ya go you big baby," he teased, bumping their noses together lightly, "I'm proud of you, yknow that?" he smiled and it only grew when he saw the blush creeping up Tyler's neck and onto his cheeks.  
"Yeah whatever, shut up, asshole," he mumbled in reply, burying his face in the crook of Marcels neck. Though, a quiet, "I love you" was heard muffled against his skin and Marcel grinned wide, kissing the side of his head,  
"I love you too, dickhead."


	4. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vent type thing, I used Evan to kinda, get things out instead of bottling them up.  
> sorry for so much angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrs- softsadshroom and polybbs
> 
> poly bbs discord chat - https://discord.gg/GK8esH

Evan stood pacing in his room, fingers tangled tightly in his raven hair as he thought. His mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain someone, someone he couldn’t get out of his mind lately anymore, it was driving him absolutely bat-shit crazy. The closer her anniversary came around the more frazzled he became, the more he found himself zoning off, reminiscing in old memories of her and her smell, her laugh, everything about her. He knew the boys were worried about him but he couldn’t bother them with it, this was his pain to go through, not theirs. He deserved this, it was his fault anyways.  
So here he continued to pace, salty tears slipping down his cheeks, spilling over his raw and bitten lips. He couldn’t help but think about how she wasn’t around, no more calls, no more surprise gifts when he got home, no more her. His chest ached with every pained gasp he took in between sobs, he didn’t know what to do, he felt lost.  
Letting out a scream of frustration, he drove his fist into the body mirror in front of him, glass shattering and falling to the floor. He yanked his hand back against his chest, blood trickling down his hands. He wished, oh god how much he wished he could’ve died instead of her, maybe that’s selfish, he’s not sure, but he does know it would be better than the pain he’s feeling in his chest. He wished he sent her off to the hospital sooner, he wished he pushed her more sternly. It wasn’t like he knew she would get so sick so fast, he didn’t think her health would practically deteriorate over night, but it did, it did and the hospital couldn’t save her and it was his fault, his fault, his fault, “my fault, it’s my fault, my fault,” he found himself mumbling.  
He doesn’t know how he ended up sitting on the floor, and he’s not quite sure when Brock and Brian showed up, or when he was put in Brian’s lap as Brock was quickly cleaning up glass from the floor. Brian was speaking in hushed whispers against his ear, arms reach around him and gently wrapping a bandage around his injured hand. He watched numbly as Brock dumped glass into a bag, setting it on the desk before quietly making his way over, sitting cross legged in front of them. They stayed quiet for awhile until Brock finally cleared his throat, resting a hand on Evans knee, “You know you don’t have to go through this alone, Ev. You have us, we want to help you grieve,” he said, eyes flickering to meet Brian’s worried ones from behind Evan.  
“I know..I just…everyday I think I’m getting a little better, that I’m actually moving on but then one thing, _one_ thing reminds me of her and I’m back at the bottom,” he rasped, tears welling in his eyes as he continued speaking, “I want to get better, I wanna be happy for you guys _and_ myself but it’s so hard and I’m so fucking scared,” he cried, pressing his hands to his face. “I feel so lost without her, it’s like having a GPS for the first 18 years of your life then someone breaking into your car and ripping it away from you. Then everyone magically expects you to know where you’re going but I don’t! I don’t fucking know!” he hiccupped, sinking down into Brian’s chest. “Im a Mama’s boy, Brocky, what am I supposed to do without her?” he quizzed, flickering his eyes to his window.  
He felt his chest tighten, another sob escaping his lips as he watched the Red Cardinal perch on his windowsill. Brian glanced at Brock, tilting his head in confusion as the other smiled sadly, speaking for Evan, “People believe loved ones come back as Red Cardinals, and that happens to be one,” he finished, and watched as Evan pressed a firm hand against the glass of the window, shoulders shaking with sobs as he cried, “im so sorry ma, I’m so fucking sorry I couldn’t save you.”


End file.
